Kirbynapped
Kirbynapped is the third episode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Crossover. The episode marks the debut of Kirby's home planet Planet Popstar. Appearances * Tahu * Master Chief * Kirby * Mario * Luigi * Commander Derrick * Wario * Link * Meta Knight (First Appearance) '' * Ravage ''(Mentioned) Skrall (First Appearance) * Stronius (First Appearance) Episode Plot Derrick's Capture The episode begins with Derrick running off in the streets of Moonview Highway being chased by a group of unidentified rock like warriors. Another rock warrior who appears to be more bulky than the rest of the rock warriors standing in Derrick's way, waiting to approach him to allow the warrior to trap him. As Derrick nears the bulky rock warrior, he stops and attempts to escape by taking another path only to reach a dead end. As the rock warriors corner up Derrick, he helplessly shouts for help before snatched and taken by the rock warriors. Traveling to Dreamland Back on Mushroom Kingdom, Kirby tells the team that he misses going back to his home world and wants to return to his planet. Mario states that he can take Kirby home by using a warp pipe that is capable of transporting characters to other worlds. The team head to the warp pipe zone to use a warp pipe to travel to Kirby's world, Planet Popstar. Link, Master Chief, and the Toa Mata decide to stay in Mushroom Kingdom to explore and enjoy the area. The team enters the warp pipe and travels to Planet Popstar to arrive on Spring Breeze. As they reach Kirby's planet, they see a group of rock warriors carrying Derrick. The team fight off and easily defeat the rock warriors and rescue Derrick. Upon thanking them for their rescue, Derrick explains that while residing in Moonview Highway, he was ambushed by the rock warriors and began to run away from them only to be trapped a bulky like rock warrior in which Derrick considers him to be a elite and was taken to Planet Popstar in which Derrick was confused why he was taken their. Kirby then becomes elated upon visiting Cappy Town, as the team head to the town, they meet Meta Knight along the way, whom is Kirby's rival, ally, and mentor. They walk around and explore the town, Kirby states that he is hungry and asks to go somewhere to eat. The team go to a grocery store to buy food and snacks for Kirby and themselves as well. Suddenly they encounter a stranger whom tells them that he can give them a free snack. At first when Kirby accepts the deal with the stranger, Derrick becomes familiar with the stranger, as Derrick examines him, he suddenly realizes he is turned out to be the bulky rock warrior that kidnapped him and will make Kirby go to sleep should he eat the snack. The bulky rock warrior confirms himself to be known as Stronius in which he is an elite of his rock warrior tribe known as Skrall. He explains that he became an elite after defeating a robotic jaguar that turns into a cassette. Stronius snatches Kirby and begins running off, deploying his troops to fight off the group. As the team fight the rock warriors, it appears that this time, the Skrall appear to be more stronger than The Covenant, however Meta Knight was able to defeat the Skrall to help the group. Meta Knight alerts begins to tell Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi that Stronius along with his troops of Skrall and Covenant are heading off to the jungles of Babagahara. The team chase down Stronius and his fierce army into the jungle Category:Episodes